The Simple twist of Conniving Fate
by ThePirateCrystalRae
Summary: Two sisters fall down the rabbit hole after Alices adventure,13 years later Alice returns to save wonderland from the red Queens rule, but there is much more than a war going on in wonderland, hearts are on the line and the sides have been chosen.Knave/OC
1. Dreaming Memories

Whooop So I went to the Alice in wonderland midnight premier in my town I actually grinned ear to ear like the Cheshire cat the whole time. The first few chapters I wrote before the movie came out and I didn't feel like redoing them completely cause I liked how they were….I did tweak them however. But I'm also sorry these weren't put up sooner I have been lazy and away from the computer working on my hatter costume…and working on college exit papers .:D College Grad of 2010 Go me!!!

Chap1

Dreaming Memories

**Nothing fixes a thing so intensely in the memory as the wish to forget it. ~Michel de Montaigne**

_The Summer day outside welcomed the two young girls as they opened the front door. Clear blue skies, birds singing in the lush green trees it was certainly a day for adventure. The eldest of the two girls was the first out the door and down the steps followed by the youngest. The two laughed as they ran around playing tag ."Hey Lily lets play hide and seek." The eldest girl looked down to the girl who was her undeniable little sister Rose. The little girls strawberry blonde hair looked wild in the blowing wind. "I'm guessing I'm it then?" She simply got a giggle in reply as her sister ran off into the forest leaving Lily to count. Suddenly Lily was standing by her sister starring at the large rabbit hole. The two girls faces had the look of curiosity all over them._

"_I wonder what's down there?"_

"_I…I don't know Rose, but don't get to close."_

_The young girl inched closer to it looking down the dark tunnel. "I'm fine sissy." Rose _inched _even closer when the ground gave away from under her causing the 5 year old to topple head first down the rabbit hole. "LIIIIILY!!!!" Lily didn't have time to think the 7 year old girl simply ran and divide into the rabbit hole after her sister. As she was falling the scene changed into a large courtyard with a large castle behind them. Rose stood beside her she was older around 13 dressed in red heart shaped armor. "Lily are you paying attention?" A calm voice questioned. Hearing her name she looked face forward to see a man with pale skin, black hair and a black heart shape patch over his scared left eye. He towered over the girls all she could do was simply nod her eyes never breaking contact with his good one. A simple smirk quickly appeared on his face as he turned walking away. The scene melted around her to reappear as a horrific scene terrified screams echoed in the air as smoke and fire blinded her eyes. She could hear the roar of a monstrous beast as people ran past her. She felt a gloved arm grab her shoulder and turn her around. It was the man with the heart eye patch her heart raced even harder then it _was before" Come with me Ilosovic, I can't do this."

"_Lily, if you run she will kill you."_

"_I take that as a no then….. I'm sorry you and my sister are right for this….I am not," Her eyes watered as the smoke began to choke her. Looking at the two of them one last time she ran off into the woods away from the destruction and away from the two people that were the world to her. _

"Lily….Lily…LILY!"

Lily jerked her head up the scenes still vivid in her mind as was the smell of smoke and that hauntingly calm voice. Looking around she was sitting back at the pushed together tables with tea pots, cups, and plates with cakes scattered about on them. Three sets of worried eyes looked at her. "What's wrong?"

'You were mumbling something in your sleep dear and snoring terribly loud you know," Hatter said as he continued to stare at her with worried filled green eyes.

"I thought that bloody beast was here to get me!" Thackery yelled ringing his hands as his ears twitched. Mallymkum looked at her friend but remained silent she didn't think it was the best of times to say anything sarcastic even if she was trying to make her friend smile.

"I'm so sorry Thackery I didn't mean to frighten you, if you will all excuse me I don't feel well. She pushed her chair from the table standing up she gave a weak smile before walking away. Her mind was in her own world lost in the memories her dreams would not let her forget no matter how hard she tried. Lily reached her small cabin on the edge of tugley woods. As she began to open the door out the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw a tall shadowy figure, but when she turned her head completely it was gone. Lily starred at the spot for a moment before she continued in. She slowly shut the door on the world and the haunting images that followed her.


	2. Friends, Tea, and Servant Hunting

Whoop! So I have had a lot of people add this story to their alerts and I have had two people leave me lovely reviews so thank you. I'm glad you guys are digging this story as much as I'm writing it.

On the sadder News Corey Haim died today if you don't know who he is shame on you he played along side Corey Feldman in The Lost boys and he also played in dream a little dream, Lucas and License to drive. Cory Haim you will be greatly missed by your fans and loved one's Dec. 23, 1971-Mar 10th 2010

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you know Tim Burton owns L I simply own my characters Lily and Rose.

Chap 2

Friends, tea, and servant hunting

**A friend is the one who comes in when the whole world has gone out. ~Grace Pulpit**

"LILY!"

The girl was sprawled out on a threadbare recliner that had seen it's better days. Hearing someone screaming her name she jumped straight up onto her unsteady feet. Her vision still blurry she scrambled to keep her self upright in doing so she tripped over the end of her coffee table. She bit her lip as her leg began to throb where it had made contact with the corner. Lily finally regained her balance and her eyes focused nothing but anger flashed through them. Some would have fled seeing the look in the girls eyes, but not the man standing in front of her. Hatter was standing there with his gaped tooth smile holding a tray of with tea and sandwiches. Her face immediately returned to normal seeing her friend. "Tarrant what is all this?"

The mad man sat down the tray on the table before looking back at Lily. "Well it's obvious Thackery made you sandwiches and I made you tea!" Plopping down on her other threadbare recliner he began to make himself a cup." You've been having those night horrors again haven't you? Naughty little devils causing you to have a horrible sleep."

Lily smiled faintly as she sat back down as well.__She was sure that it was begging to show in her face plus her episode last night was a dead give away. She nodded making herself a cup too and grabbing and sandwich." Yes I've been having those dreams again they are happening from frequently now……but You, Thackery and Mally don't have to worry. I've put you all through enough already. "She took a bite of her food followed by a sip of her tea enjoying the warmth that spread through her body.

Tarrant looked up at her his makeup seemed to be a few shades darker than before. "My dear you are one of us now! We look after each other no matter what. **Down with bloody bighead**!" His Scottish accent made her smile.

"**Aye Down with the Bloody Big Head!**" She raised her tea cup as they toasted clanking their teacups together. Sometimes she believed that she to was slowly going mad being around Tarrant, Thackery, and Mally. Then again everyone see's madness in different ways. The two talked over their lunch of tea and sandwiches until Hatter pulled out his pocket watch.

"Look at the time I really must be getting back."

Lilly giggled as he showed her the time. The clock had stopped ticking stuck on the day before. "Hatter your clock has stopped working."

He looked at it shaking it close to his ear as if to hear if the pieces had fallen out of place. "Oh…. well it just needs some Jam!"

"Jam?……Really?"

"Of course! What better way to fix it with than Jam."

Lily thought for a moment and smiled ."Mustard."

His eyes widen in horror, "Mustard! Now that's just silly."

Lily laughed in amusement at his face wiping the tears from her eyes she looked at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist." The two of them stood up and walked to the door as Hatter began to open the door Lily grabbed his arm. He stopped a look of puzzlement showed slightly on his face. Biting her lower lip she hugged the man before her," I want to say thank you for helping me, I will never be able to apologize enough for what the Red Queen and her loyal servants have done to you and everyone else."

Hatter smiled hugging her back" Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

He let her go and she did the same a smile lit up her face.

"That's what I like to see that smile."

"Hatter I don't know what I would do without you, you wonderfully strange man."

He simply grinned his gap tooth grin and left. She watched him from the door as she strolled away whistling as he went. Lily smiled there was such a deep understanding between the two of them. Over the years she had began to see the Hatter as someone she could lean on to fill the void in her heart. She knew he did the same with her they had both lost things close to them which made them even closer. Lily let out a sigh as she shut the door the small cabin seemed dull without Hatter presence. Sitting back down her mind began to wonder, wonder to things she didn't wish to think of. She had to find something to do with her time before her own thoughts drove her mad. Finally she decided to take a walk in the woods to clear her mind and maybe find answers that she so desperately wanted to solve. Plans made sword on hip Lily left her home and walked off into Tulgey woods.

"I asked for red roses and you planted white IDIOT!" The Red Queen yelled her pale white face turning crimson shade.

The poor gardener was on his knees groveling his whole body shaking in terror." Please your Majesty it was a honest mistake please let me fix it."

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!"

"NO! NO! PLEASE MY FAMILY NO!" The old man was grabbed by each arm by a Red Knight and escorted out the throne room.

Ilosovic Stayne shifted feeling a small twinge of pity for the old man. His eye wondered to the person standing on the other side of the Queen. The girl with strawberry blonde hair stood proudly in her black and red armor. She turned her head slightly in his direction and smiled causing a frown to form on his face. She was infatuated with him just like the woman he severed. It sickened him that the girl looked so much like her sister. He remembered when Roses older sister Lily stood in that exact spot except she never looked as proud as Rose did now.

"Stayne!"

He pulled himself out of his thoughts averting his good eye to the Queen who was starring at him. "Yes your Majesty."

"I'm in need of more servants bring some of your men and scout the woods My knave."

He wanted to cringe in disgust as she batted her eyes at him. Yet he simply bowed kissed her hand and walked away. He hated the role he had to play but he was to fond of the head on his shoulders to say no to the Queen. Outside he had his men lined up ready for any command he gave. "The Queen wants new servants what ever creature you find capture and bring it back here is that understood."

"Yes sir!" The knights said in unison.

Stayne climbed onto his black stallion snapped the reigns and raced off to the woods with his men close behind. Letting the wind race though his black hair he imagined that freedom felt exactly like this. Shaking the thought away he reminded himself he served the Queen and freedom was something he was to never have.

Well how was it hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter:D


	3. Unsolved Questions

_**Well ello everyone! I have had the dreadful flu for the past few days so I have been bleh. It sucks. So here is Chap 3 things start getting interesting now lol I think this is my longest chapter, Idk when I will have chap 4 up so I hope this pleases everyone until then.**_

_**Oh one more thing look up the song Bitter sweet by within temptation **__**my friend says it fits Lily and Ilosovic, It could fit Hatter Alice too.**_

_**Chap3**_

_**Unsolved Questions**_

_**If you aren't sure who you are, you might as well work on who you want to be. ~Robert Brault**_

_Deeper and deeper Lily walked into the forest. As long as Lily had been here Underland still amazed her. Mushrooms as tall as a house or small as mouse plants that grew in all shapes, sizes and colors. Underland was truly a little piece of heaven for those lucky enough to know about it. She pushed the hanging branches out of her way as she continued onward to her destination Absolem the caterpillar. She stopped for a few moments to watch a few rocking horse flys float by neighing as they went. A smile crept along her face remembering when her and Rose would chase after them. Shaking the sad memory way she continued down the path letting nothing else distract her. The sweet scent of mint filled the air as she walked closer to the center of a mushroom patch. There a few feet in front of her was Absolem smoking away on his hookah. The small blue caterpillar looked at her before taking a puff from it. "What is it that you need to ask of me?"_

_Lily sat down and batted the smoke away from her face clearing her throat." I'm torn Absolem, I need to know I made the right choice?"_

_The caterpillar paused for a moment before looking at her," I can not answer that silly girl you have to decide if you have chosen your fate wisely."_

"_But your Absolem the wise all knowing surely there is something you can tell me," Lily pleaded._

"_Your starting to sound like Alice, Stupid girl did not know who she was…..and neither do you." He blew a stream of smoke towards her but she simply blew it away. A look of confusion covered her face." I don't understand I know who I am. My name is Lillian Witter, I have a sister Rosaline Witter. I have a mother and farther they live in London. I served in the Red Queens army but fled when the Queen took power I am now an enemy of the red and a ally to the white………….See I know who I am."_

_Absolem laughed, "Not hardly silly girl."_

_Lily's fist clenched as she stood up" You should stop smoking that thing for awhile I think it's starting to get to you." Just like that she stormed off cursing under her breath as she went." I don't know who I am how stupid. Of course I know who I am………..Don't I?" She began to chew her lip nervously as what Absolem said replayed in her head. "Maybe I've changed several times and don't even realize it." Lost in her own thoughts she never saw the root sticking up from the ground, down she went hitting the earth with a loud thump The air seemed to completely leave her lungs from the impact causing her to gasp in lack or oxygen and pain. Then she heard it like chain mail rattling against armor.__** Oh no red Knights. **_She laid completely still turning her head to the voices.

"I could have sworn I head something over here." A red knight whispered to two others.

"I think your hearing things 7, there isn't anything around here."

"I'm telling you lads something made a noise ."

"7, 8,and 9 what are you doing?" A voice questioned a voice that caused Lily's breathing to stop all together. Ilosovic rode up on his black stallion his eye darting to each knight, "Well?"

"7 thought he head a noise sir," 8 replied.

"I don't think I know!"

Ilosovic rolled his eye in annoyance." Well clearly whatever your heard is gone, now go regroup with the others at the castle.

"Yes sir!" Once they knights were out of ear shot Ilosovic climbed off his horse. He knew she was around he always had a acute sense to her presence. "Lily, I know your out there." Lily stayed completely still trying her best to stay hidden by the large mushrooms and plant leaves. "Lillian…..I promise I just want to talk to you."

His words pained her heart she was afraid this was a trap. Yet she wanted to be able to see him close up the man she tried so hard to let go of. Slowly she stood from her hiding place she looked straight at him ignoring her sore chest. The both of them remained silent simply taking in each other. "You've grown since last time I saw you."

"More than you may ever know my dear Knave. I see your still doing the Queens dirty work . How is my little sister still devoted as ever? I'm guessing she has taken over my spot and officially become second in command.?"

"Of course she has, She was trying to prove herself to the Queen since you were under my apprenticeship to be second in command." Ilosovic replied ignoring the question that was directed towards him.

Lily laughed, "Of course poor Rosaline, always thought I got the better end of everything." Ilosovic watched as the young woman slowly walked closer towards him. Her hair has been cut shorter than the last time he had seen her. It once went to the middle of her back and now her auburn hair rested on her shoulders. She had grown a good bit as well by the looks of it she stood about the same height as her sister if not taller 5'6 5'7 at least. She wore a simple dark purple peasant shirt with black pants and her trusty sword at her hip. Yet the thing that captured his attention more than anything else was her face. Lily's face held the look of a person with cool demeanor as if nothing was wrong. Until you looked into her eyes and they said everything. They were filled with sights they wished to never have seen. They were the eyes of a girl who was torn between light and dark to him it made her even more beautiful. "Lily"

The girl froze in spot how he said her name caused shivers to race down her spine. "His rugged face showed nothing but regret. She watched as he began to close the gap between them before she knew it he was kneeling down on one knee in front of her. "I've missed you Lily, All this time." He placed a gloved hand on the side of her face letting his thumb gently stroke her cheek.

Poor Lily was glued to the spot her legs shaking like leaves caught in a strong wind. She cursed this weakness of hers. She wanted to back away yet she couldn't bring herself to part with the man she had been friends with for so long. "Ilsovoic……I've missed you too." She stopped shocked that those words actually escaped her lips. The words she swore she would never admit. Stayne's face went slack for a moment caught off guard by the words she had spoken. His expression quickly changed to one she had seen him give her when he thought she wasn't looking. His blue eye gleamed with what she could only guess was either love or lust. Her heart started racing as it always did around him as if she had been running for miles. He leaned his face towards hers soon his lips were barley from hers their noses touching. Lily's face flushed she wasn't used to this at all she was never allowed to court a man in the Queens castle. Not to mention ever have the opportunity to share a kiss with anyone. Yet here she was about to kiss the man who taught her almost everything she knew about sword fighting, and her closest friend in the Red Queens castle. The man she missed for so long and had slowly been trying to forget.

"STAYNE!…….WHERE ARE YOU?"

Lily was the first to pull back hearing the voice, "Rose." Her eyes darkened as she looked around to spot her.

Ilosovic growled in frustration his face twisted in a frown. Lily looked back to him. "I must go I'm sorry." She leaned in and kissed him on his cheek lingering there for a moment before pulling back. "I'm afraid next time we come across each other it will not be on friendly terms. Good-bye Ilosovic Stayne, my Knave." With that Lily began to run off leaving him the same way she did before and just like last time he could not stop her. Standing to his full height he walked back over to his horse climbed on and rode off toward the voice calling his name. As he was coming closer to the forest entrance he began to realize this was the second chance he could have ran away with her and yet he was to much of a coward. His mood dropped even more his last chance had been blown he now knew what she meant by the next time they met would not be on friendly terms. She was simply telling him he had chosen his side and so had she and now they were officially enemies.


	4. Traitors, Loyalist,and Star crossed love

Hmmmm well here is chapter 4 not much to say this time,Thanx to all the people out there that have added my story and a big thank you to the ones who took the time to review those mean the world to me.J

Oh one more thing everyone should go see Hot Tub Time Machine the lovely Crispin Glover is in it.333 I absolutely loved it and him.

You know the Disclaimer I don't own anything that belongs to L.C or Tim Burton. I do own my girls though.

Chapter 4

Traitors ,Loyalist, and Star crossed love

**I wanna scream wanna scream you name**

**Starlight star bright can save,**

**You're my wish, tonight.**

**Meg and Dia(nineteen stars)**

Once Stayne was out of the forest he was greeted by the unwelcoming face of Rose, who was sitting on her horse giving him a unhappy look." Where have you been? The Queen started to go absolutely mad when you did not return with the soldiers."

"Is that why you are here? Did she send you to collect me?" He sneered.

Rose chuckled ,"No, I came on my own free will, I'm not on such a tight leash as yourself. I can not blame the Queen though with your……past incidents. She has a reason to worry where or who you've run off to.

Stayne could feel the blood boiling Rose was good at getting under his skin he was sure she got some sick pleasure out of the ordeal." You would be saying differently if you had been one of those incidents your speaking of."

Roses smile disappeared as her cheeks turned a pink shade at the point he was making. Her lustful looks towards him had not gone unnoticed." Just get back to Salzen Grum next time I won't come to save your skin.

"You do wise to remember I'm your superior Rosaline." He growled between clenched teeth.

"Yes sir, Sorry sir." She turned her horse around facing away from him before she spoke again." She's a traitor you know that. Next time you see her she it to be brought to the Queen…….no excuses." Once she was done speaking she raced off to the castle never looking back to see if he was following. Stayne watched the girl as she disappeared into the distance he gave a quick glance to the forest before leaving himself.

Lily hadn't stopped running until she knew she was safe, taking the long way through the forest had taken it's toll on her. She leaned over her hands on her knees gasping for air each breath stung. Her sweat soaked shirt clung to her body as she slowly began to stand straight again. Lily walked the rest of the way making it out of the forest the same way she went in by her home. A look of relief was on her face as she pushed the door open as she walked in she was greeted with the sweet sent of the she spices she kept. The young woman kicked the door closed with her foot and flopped down in the nearest recliner. By this time she would be over at thackerys enjoying a cup of tea with her friends. Today though she didn't have the strength left to fake that everything was alright. They all would know something was wrong and she couldn't possibly tell them the truth. She could see it now the reaction she would get if she told them the Knave almost kissed her and she almost let him. Biting her lip she rubbed her temps trying her best to calm her nerves. "Bath I need a nice long bath." Lily pushed herself up and that is exactly what she did.

Ilosovic was standing at his place by the Queen with Rose on the other side. When he had returned he had simply told the Queen he decided to stay back and scout the woods a little longer which of course she believed. He smiled for a woman with such a large head there wasn't much filling up that space.

"Your Majesty dinner is prepared." A fish butler announced.

"Goody I was beginning to get hungry. Stayne, Rose, you two will be joining me yes?"

"Of course your highness." Rose replied before he could back out of it.

"Wonderful see you two in a moment." She stood from her throne and left with her large body shaped followers. Once the two were completely alone Rose looked over at him," The Queens infatuation with you is worse than I thought for her to not see past that lie."

Her shot her a glance," Speak for yourself Rose, Your no better than her with the looks you give."

"Yet you don't take the bait…..Why is that Ilosovic? Am I not pretty to you? Or maybe it's because your eye is on someone else?" The girl walked over to him a mischievous grin formed on her pale face." Tell me what you want, who you want and I'll be who ever you want me to be."

Staynes lip pursed as the room started to become warmer and his armor tighter. She knew what he was capable of and that was exactly what she wanted. He would be another collection to the things she had that could have been her sisters. Clearing his throat he pushed past her "We are going to be late for dinner." As he was halfway to the door Rose called out to him.

"One day you'll see that you can't walk away forever you'll give in."

He stopped turning his head slightly toward her." Your right and It'll be your head that will be missing. Maybe I should give in and kill two birds with one sword." he smiled as he left the stunned girl behind. At dinner neither of them looked or spoke to one another. The Queen rambled on about her sister and the rebel alliance that had continued to grow. Stayne of course tried to tune most of it out and enjoy his meal. After dinner he escorted the Queen to her chambers like most nights.

"Stayne"

"Yes your Majesty?"

"I have a question a serious one at that. Have you spoken to that traitorous Lily?"

Ilosovic did his best to stay calm." No your Majesty not since the day she fled."

"Good I'm glad to hear that you know what will happen if she ever shows her face here again."

"Yes your Majesty, May I inquire though why you would think I have seen the traitor?"

"A little bird was afraid that you had seen her in the forest today."

"If I would have I would have brought her straight to you." He said it so serious that no one not even Rose could tell it was a lie.

"I know you would have, You would never betray me."

"Never."

The Queen gave him a doe eyed look and smiled, "Good night Stayne." She opened the door to her chambers and walked in closing the door behind her. Ilosovic clutched his hands into fist as he stormed down the hallways to his room. Rose had officially done it now he was going to end up killing her on his own command. He flung his door opened walked in and slammed it shut. The room was dimly lit by the stars and moon that shined through his balcony doors from outside. He walked over there pulling the doors opened he stepped outside into the cool air and sighed. Looking up to the night sky he let his mind drift until on memory became clear.

_Lily leaned against the stone railing of his balcony beside him her eyes transfixed on the sky a smile on her face ." Do you know why I love the night sky the stars and the moon." _

_He looked down at the girl, "No why do you fancy them so much?"_

"_Because no matter how far away you are from the ones you love you can look up to the moon and stars and know they are looking at the same ones and thinking of you too….Or at least I hope so. "_

The memory faded away leaving Ilosovic all alone once more. He watched the stars twinkle like diamonds against black velvet. He knew when she spoke of that she meant her parents, but tonight he hoped she looking at them and thinking of him like he was of her. Ilosovic would never know that he got his wish as two hazel eyes looked to the night sky and whispered his name into the wind.

Well there you guys go hope yall enjoyed chapter 4


	5. Meeting the Alice and burning bridges

I am so sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, I have been extremely busy. Also this chapter has been rewritten more times then I can count and I still don't fully like it bleh, but You guys shouldn't have to wait so long. Oh good news I am a Official College Graduate of 2010 with a degree in Criminal Justice YAY! Oh I actually have pic in my profile it's of me that It kinda reminded me of Lily when she is hiding from the soldiers in one of the previous chapters go check it out. And no Lily isn't me the only things we have in common is the hair and eyes oh and the liking of The KnaveJ

Dis:I own nothing except Lily, and Rose

Chap 5

Meeting the Alice and Riding to Marmoreal

_**The hardest thing to learn in life is which bridge to cross and which to burn. ~David Russell**_

The weeks that passed were uneventful for Lily. She did her normal routine as always wake up, combat training and tea with her friends. Things were as they always were except for memory like dreams the day her and Rose fell down the rabbit hole, the day she fled the red army and of course when her and Stayne almost kissed. They were relentless haunting her mind every night. Today was to beautiful for her to let those things plague her mind. The day was bright and sunny which certainly picked her sprits up. She walked up to Thackerys house were it looked like Mallylukum was telling them a exciting story. As she reached her regular spot she caught the last sentence.

"And that's when I stabbed the beast in the eye and we got away!"

"Well what did I just miss?"

"Oh Lilly! Sit, sit have some Tea!" Hatter replied happily.

The young woman did as she was told sitting down . She smiled at Hatter as he poured her a cup of tea "Thank you My kind sir, Now onto this exciting story that I just missed."

"Mctwisp and the Dee's though that they had the right Alice so we brought her to Absolem who said she was hardly Alice. I already knew she wasn't the right Alice from the start, Then the Knave came out of nowhere with soldiers and the Bandersnatch . The stupid girl stopped right in front of the beast and almost got eaten I stabbed it in the eye and saved her." Mally sliced that air with her needle size sword.

"Well how did you guys know she is the wrong one?" Lily asked taking a sip of tea.

"Absolem consulted the oraculum and she said she would not slay the Jabberwocky on the Fabjous day.

"Oh dear that is a problem isn't it…. She is still here?"

"Somewhere if nothing has gotten her yet."

The girl looked at Hatter with a nervous glance with which he returned." I'm sure she will be fine, if she was trying to stand up against the Bandersnatch then she is pretty brave."

"Think what you want, "Mally mumbled.

Hatter stared into his teacup in deep thought his crazy green eyes slightly hazed over. Lily knew what he was thinking about or more like who he was thinking about. She placed a hand on his and patted it in a comforting manner. "Well I'm kind of tired and I think a nap would do us all good." Lily said with a smile

"Agreed," Hatter said scooting as far back as he could in his chair getting comfortable.

Lily turned sideways so her legs hung off the left arm on the chair her side and head rested against the back of it. Mally climbed into her teapot and Thackery simply pushed everything out of his way and laid his head on the table soon all four of them were sound asleep.

_Lily was outside sitting in the garden watching the gardeners plant red roses. Her hair was in a messy braid to keep it out of her face while she was training with her sister and Ilosovic._

"_Lily what do you think you are doing?"_

_The girl jumped up at the voice and was at full attention in a heart beat bowing with grace despite her heavy armor." Your Majesty I was simply admiring your lovely garden that is all."_

_The Red Queen along with her entourage eye balled her" Yes well we are about to begin a game so be off with you."_

"_Yes your Majesty my apologies ." With that she was off leaving the Queen and her lackeys to do whatever. As she walked down a stone tunnel away from the garden a hand grabbed her by her shoulder causing her to jump. She spun around ready to attack until she saw who it was. "Rose, You almost got hurt don't sneak up on me like that."_

_The younger girl scoffed," I highly doubt you would have hurt me or even have a chance to lay a scratch on me"_

_Lily rolled her eyes at her sisters overly confident words, she began to walk off her sister keeping up with her pace._

"_Stayne was looking for you after training but you had vanished now I know where to look next time."_

"_Why did he want me?"_

_Rose shrugged her shoulders." I don't know probably something to do with your training to be his second in command. I still don't see you being up to the position."_

_Lily looked at her sister her eyes narrowing "Shove off Rose, You have no idea what I am capable of doing."_

"_I don't mean it in like that, there's just something about you Lily in here that makes me believe you can't do it." She pointed her chest where her heart was. "You're my sister I love you I always will even if we compete for ranks. I don't want to see you slowly kill yourself with hate or become coldhearted….You're to good for that."_

_Lily was shocked at her sisters words, "Thank you Rose that means a lot to me, but then what about you?"_

_Rose chuckled, "Don't worry about be Sis, I'll be fine trust me. I have to go though I am supposed to be going with some of the other soldiers scouting." With that Rose ran down the rest of the tunnel disappearing into the light at the end._

Lily woke with a jerk her eyes hazy as they came into focus she saw Hatter leaning forward smiling widely at something or someone. She swung her legs off the arm chair sitting In the right postion she saw what actually all three of them were looking at. A girl the size of a mouse with pretty long wavy blonde hair and pale skin even at her height she was still a eye catcher. Hatter climbed onto the table making his way towards the girl kicking over tea cups and plates on his way causing Mally and Thackery to fuss. She watched him kneel down beside her almost giddy with excitement. "It's you" he said through a grin.

"No it's not Mctwisp brought us the wrong Alice." Mally argued.

"The wrong Alice!" Thackery grabbed his ears and yanked on them as he shook in his seat.

Hatter shook his head, "It's absolutely Alice, You're absolutely Alice I'd know you anywhere.' He said confidently and looking back to the others "I'd know him anywhere."

Lily and her two friends giggled at him calling the young girl a boy. He grabbed her arm and pulled her along as he walked across the table again back to his place, sitting the girl down in the seat across the table from Lily.

The two looked at each other and smiled "I'm Lily, you must be Alice."

"It's nice to meet you Lily but-"

"Now that your back we must get on to the Frabjous day." Hatter said happily.

"Frabjous day!" Lily, Thackery and Mally cheered.

"I've been investigating things that start with the letter M, Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk.?"

"Downal wyth Bluddy Behg hid," all four of them said in unison.

Alice looked confused, "What?"

"Down with the bloody big head, bloody big head being the Red Queen," a sly voice replied at the end of the table. Lily looked to see no other than the Cheshire Cat.

Hatter continued to talk which Lily let slip into one ear and out the other until she heard something that made her blood boil. "What happened that day wasn't my fault, You should talk to Lily on that matter after all she was there that day and she certainly wasn't helping us."

The cup in her hands dropped onto the table her hands were shaking so badly but before she could do anything Hatter had already taken action. He was storming towards the feline he makeup darkening and his eyes a blood chilling orange he was truly scary when he was angry. Lily could barely understand him with his Scottish accent but what words she did catch were not the most tasteful. "Hatter"Mally yelled snapping his attention from the cat, his make up and eyes quickly returned to normal.

"Thank you," He wheezed. He began to walk back to his seat looking over at Lily she gave him a look of thanks as he sat back down. The rest of the conversation she paid no mind to she caught bits and pieces of it but what Chessur had said was gnawing at her. It was not until she head the panicked voices of her friends did she come out of her own thoughts. She watched Hatter shove a even smaller Alice into a teapot and placing it on his lap." What are you doing?"

He gave her a nervous look and slowly back in front of him. She slowly turned her head to where Chessur once sat yet instead of seeing the smiling cat she saw the last person she wanted to at the moment. Ilosovic strutted down the hill a dark grin on his face" Well if it isn't my favorite trio of Lunatics and Lily what a surprise."

"Care to join us Ilosovic?" Lily asked In a sickly sweet tone.

He chuckled as he looked her dead In the eyes and seeing how nervous she truly was. He couldn't blame her, he was sure she that had not told a soul about their run in with each other.

"Yer all late fer tea!" Thackery yelled and flung a tea cup at Ilosovic's head which he quickly ducked allowing it to hit the solider behind him.

"We are looking for the girl called Alice" Ilosovic said as he walked over and stood between Lily and Hatter.

"Speaking of the Queen, Here's a lil song we sang in her honor. Twinkle, Twinkle little bat how I wonder what your-"

Ilosovic grabbed Hatter around his throat and squeezed," If you're hiding her you'll lose your heads."

"Already lost them, "Hatter wheezed.

Lily leapt from her chair sword out and raised at Stayne. "If you don't want to lose yours you do wise to let go of him." She could hear the guards behind her getting ready to advance on her but Ilosovic smiled and let him go.

"All together now." The three continued to sing while Stayne walked away past Thackery at the end of the table. She remained standing keeping her eyes on him just incase they decided to attack. A blood hound came rushing from under the table howling as he picked up on what she could only guess was a fake scent.

"Follow the blood hound" Stayne commanded.

The soldiers' ran off after the animal while he stayed back looking at all of them. "You're all mad."

"Thank you very much," Thackery said with a laugh.

Ilosovic gave a scowl before he walked off back to his horse as he climbed on he gave one last look to Lily a devilish handsome smile appeared on his face then he was gone. Lily stood there a smile tempting to pull at the corner of her mouth but she quickly shook it away. Looking back to Hatter he was slipping a miniature dress into the tea pot, she chuckled feeling bad for poor Alice. " I have to go I have some business to take care of in MarMoreal, FairFarren my friends make sure she stays safe." Lily ran down the hill to the forest edge and made a high pitch whistle noise. Suddenly out of the forest ran a large charcoal black horse with a white strip right down the middle of it's face. "Vixen my old friend it is so good to see you again"

The horse stomped its foot. "It has been a long time, Does this mean?

"Yes, We ride to Marmoreal to the White Queen."

"Finally, Come then let's not waste anymore time." The horse lowered herself so Lily could climb on. Once Lily was sitting comfortably she stood to her full height and ran off as fast as she could causing the girl to warp her arms tightly around her neck to hang on. Lily may have chosen a side but she now had joined the fight and if Vixen knew Lily she was burning bridges and giving up more then anyone would know to right what had been wronged.

Hope you guys liked it I just got done typing it and it's officially like 3 am in the morning so I'm so for any mistakes.


End file.
